Into Oblivion
by 16afoster
Summary: The villains from Final Fantasy XIII,XIII-2, VII, and X come together and try to wreck havoc over the realm of light. Will Sora, Lightning, Tidus, Cloud, and other characters from the Final Fantasy/KH franchise be able to stop them? Or will they face the ultimate price. Get ready for this thrilling adventure/romance that is no child's play. SoraXVanille RikuXOC NoelXOC CloudXTifa


_**(Start track: Followers of Chaos from Final Fantasy XIII-2)**_

_The time has come for their reign stop_

_The realm of light will be a battle ground_

_Memories will be rearranged_

_Loved ones will be lost_

_And all will fall_

_From the deserts of Agrabah to the oceans of Atlantica_

_The snow top mountains of the Land of Dragons to the forest of the Enchanted Dominion_

_From the Pride Land's Savanna to the Archylte Steppe in Gran Pulse_

_The seas of Port Royal to the calm Hundred Acre Woods_

_From mountain high to valley low_

_From hilltop to hilltop_

_From coast to coast and sea to shining sea_

_The Chaos will spread through the realm like wildfire_

_And will consume all in its path_

_Only the light of Etro can save us_

_But even that will fail_

_And all will bow down to the Followers of Chaos_

XXXXXXXX

A girl with long strawberry blonde hair was sitting on the docks of Bodhum and looked into her twin sister's eyes. "Leslie, there's only a matter of time before something happens. I can feel it."

The older twin shook her head. "No, Xehanort is gone. There's suppose to be peace right?"

"I have a feeling that Xehanort and the heartless were the least of our worries."

XXXXXXXXXX

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes stared at her mother with tear filled eyes as she hit the ground. A pull of blood was forming on the ground near her torso. "You monster! We did nothing to you!" yelled the girl summoning her gun blade.

The girl's father stood in front of her protectively. "Thalia, you need to get everyone out of here. I'll take care of Vanitas."

"But dad.."

"I'll be fine; now go!" Thalia took off running out of the room. Her father faced the black, spiky haired demon of darkness and stared him right in his golden, tainted eyes. "I won't let you hurt these people Vanitas."

"Fine, that's just more blood I have on my hands to play around with." He charged at the man with Void Gear in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi was staring at Sora with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong but I need you," the red head cried.

Sora shook his head. "You hurt me Kairi. I trusted you but you went out and did some stupid shit like that. I'm done with you." The brunette walked off with a look of anger on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud stood on the balcony of the castle in Radiant Garden overlooking the landscape. He turned around and saw Tifa in the doorway. "So do you have anything to say before you leave again?" Tifa asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm staying right here." Tifa gasped and ran into Cloud's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. All I remember is you hurting me," said Sora annoyed.

"But Sora, It's me Vanille. You said you loved me and you would do anything for me!"

"Love you? The person I love is up there probably getting tortured to death and you're wasting my time."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to kill you and enjoy every last minute of it!" yelled the brunette. The man with purple hair chuckled.

"Dear Noel; I don't think you would like that. The heart of Chaos beats within my chest; a manifestation of Etro. If this heart would have stop beating, the goddess will die and Chaos will be unleashed from Valhalla and destroy the realm of light." Noel was glaring at the man now. His knuckles were bone white gripping his blade.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know about you, but whatever the Organization, Vanitas, the Fal'Cie, or Caius wants, I'm not going to let them get it," said Riku with a hand on Althea's shoulder.

"Why don't you just leave me here to die? I just don't want to deal with this anymore Riku. I'm done okay? I'll just get in your way anyways." Riku shook his head.

"I'm never going to leave you. Sora and Noel wouldn't let me have the end of it. We're going to get you out of this mess. Just hang on a little longer okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuna screamed as she fell over the edge of the chasm. Tidus grasped her hands at the last second as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Tidus, you need to go. They need you out there!"

"I'll never leave you. I promised I would take care of you and keep you safe. I love you Yuna."

"I love you too." The edge of the rock broke apart and the two screamed as they both tumbled down into the dark abyss.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a dark and stormy day and everyone was dressed in black. Outside in a graveyard, there was a tomb in the middle.

King Mickey began to speak at the podium. "Today we gather here to honor the dead that fought for our freedom. These are the brave men and women that fought alongside us against the darkness that threatens to swallow our light and destroy all of us."

XXXXXXXXX

_A 16afoster fan fiction…._

_A Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2 (with VII and X)_

_Comes a story about the War of Chaos_

_And the realm of light's last days_

_**(End music)**_

_Get ready to step Into Oblivion Winter 2013_

_Rated M for violence, mild language, and some adult content_

_Theme song: Eyes Open by Taylor Swift_


End file.
